Raymond Ezard
"I'm not actually a person whose willing to save everybody. I made a promise. After that incident, I told myself that if I ever ended up getting involved in situation like this, I would do whatever it takes to protect only those who I care about." - Raymond Ezard Raymond Ezard (レイモンド・エザルド, Reimondo Ezarudo) is the main protagonist of Fate/Revive who acts as the Master of Lancer in the Revived Holy Grail War. He is a known as the Renegade Magus (反乱魔術師, Hanran Majutsushi) by the Mage's Association and is wanted by the Association's Dark Magi Elimination Squad led by Harold Radcliffe over his involvement in the 'Gate of Hell' incident. Raymond also appears as a supporting character in the Shadows & Lightning story of Fate/Reverse where his body is used as the vessel for the Heroic Spirit Graham. Profile Background Raymond is the seventh generation of the Ezard family, a magi bloodline that began to become more prominent as a result of the success his grandfather Neilan Ezard found in Clock Tower. While the Ezard bloodline isn't exactly native to the Isle of Man, they have been living there for the past five generations or so and are familiar with the Manx language. At a young age, Raymond enrolled to Clock Tower to learn and study the basics of magecraft and alchemy. At first, he was like everyone else there, caught in the wonders that magecraft can do, but after a few years he began to developing a dislike to magi when it started to become clear to him how it affects those who pursue it. During this point, he became bitter rivals towards two magi, Adam M. Sinclair and Nathan E. Flynn, who were from wealthier, prestigious families, and it is because of them that Raymond was unable to make an advancement to success as he would've liked. The rivalry he had with the two magi came to a boiling point when they found an opportunity to harness power from an otherworldly source. Raymond attempted to stop them when he realised what they were about to open, but it was too late as the portal to the source opened and the souls of the people inside the castle where it took place was completely sucked into the portal. The two magi died in the process, but Raymond managed to close the portal by using a spell to seal it in his left arm, with a Magical Sealing Tape called Mentis Defensor (メンティスディフェンサー, Mentisu Difensā) being used in order to prevent the evil within the spell from possessing Raymond's body. The incident would be known as the 'Gate of Hell' incident. Even though he prevented the otherworldy portal from taking more souls as well as being the only survivor, Raymond was accused by the two magi's families of opening it in the first place, and from then on he ended up being called the Renegade Magus, given a Sealing Designation and wanted by the Dark Magi Elimination Squad. Raymond's hatred for Magi became complete at that point. He has been in hiding in Fuyuki City for a year with the help of the few trusted contacts he has left. He lives in an apartment with the female homunculus Rakshana. and does part-time jobs at the new Fuyuki Library and at a night bar in Shinto. He has the The Ezard family's most precious artefact hidden in his bedroom: A slab of stone that is part of a wall from the ruined castle of Dunscaith in the Isle of Skye. It is this stone that Raymond used to summon Scáthach for the Revived Holy Grail War. It is revealed that Raymond's grandfather was a participant of the Third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki and his Servant belonged to that of the Archer-class. Raymond's background in the Fate/Reverse is slightly more different, where he never experienced the events lead would lead to the Gate of Hell incident and he would more credibly known as the Second Lightning Magus (二番の雷魔術師, Ni-ban no Kaminari Majutsushi). He personally studied under Lord El-Melloi II during his time in Clock Tower, even though the two would often get into debates. Appearance Raymond is a male individual who stands at 185cm tall. He has eye-length, styled brown hair and has blue eyes that shine when performing magecraft. He wear a long sleeved black top and blue denim jeans that has a brown belt wrapped around his waist and he wears dark amber boots on his feet. The Magical Sealing Tape, Mentis Defensor, wraps around his entire left arm. Personality Raymond is a person who after spending a few years as part of Clock Tower and the Mage's Association, has seen enough evil and greed in a human being and too much of a darker side of a Magus. After the things he's witnessed in his life, it surprises him that he still speaks and acts nice to other people when he should, and rightfully so, act as a misanthrope. Raymond's experience has led him to hate Magi in general, to him, a Magus is someone who only care little of anyone else and only lusts for power, in short, an ultimate and invincible life-form. The moment a Magus so much as hears the word 'power', they immediately desire it. It's gotten to the point that Raymond isn't afraid to tell even the Association's Vice Director to her very face what he thinks of her without any regret. Despite this, there are a few magi who haven't sold Raymond out to the Association's Enforcers and D.M.E.S. and he is willing to work with the likes of Rin Tohsaka and Luviagelita Edelfelt for the greater good, though he makes it clear to them that he holds no trust in any of them whatsoever. Even though he also hates magecraft equally as he does with Magi, Raymond hasn't forsaken using his own, he still uses it frequently as a necessity, his reason being that it still has its uses in many situations. Even though he is a wanted man in hiding, Raymond enjoys his time living in Fuyuki. He is polite and casual to the people he meets everyday, he also gets along with the people he works with while he is does part-time jobs as a librarian or bar waiter. He became acquainted with many notable residents of the city, Taiga Fujimura in particular is a huge admirer of his famous 'Heavenly Pancakes of the Gods' recipes. Raymond enjoys studying about everyday life in Japan and about it's culture, he's even gotten himself involved in the country's mythology and history, and is now pretty knowledgeable with both subjects, much to the surprise and intrigue of Assassin. Raymond has also indulged himself into the world of Japanese RPG and fighting video games, embracing the emotion, passion and designs put into the them, though he does wish that certain games that are be played in Japan are given an overseas release because of the potential they carry. Raymond shows a kind and caring side towards homunculi in general. While other Magi tend to treat them as nothing more than tools or sacrificial pawns (whichever one is worse), Raymond is the complete opposite. To him, it doesn't matter if they were made by humans, they are living beings who have a right to exist and walk, talk, and feel like humans do. Raymond doesn't even show much ill will towards the Einzbern homunculi despite being on opposite sides of the Revived Holy Grail War, even making friendly conversation with Sella and Liese while imprisoned at Einzbern's retreat, though Fidelia is an exception of this, but that is mainly because she is willing to blindly follow Einzbern with his twisted goal to regain the Third Magic. His relationship with Rakshana is one that Raymond cherishes, and as such she is the only person alive that Raymond cares about the most in the world. After saving her from her creator, Raymond taught Rakshana everything he could to give her life meaning. The time they've spent together has developed from one thing to another since they first met, from being just friends to romantic partners to companions treating each other like siblings. The two are willing to protect each other from any sort of danger. As for his Servant Lancer, Raymond admits that at first, it was a necessary thing to have her summoned if whatever Grail is used for in the war needs to be stopped. When he did summon Lancer, he was overwhelmed by her very presence, his mind going from being in awe and fear looking at the very eyes of the legendary figure before him known as Scáthach. Raymond though quickly overcomes that side of his and act as a Master helping his Servant with rear support, Raymond's willingness to not die in the war amuses Lancer, yet she can't help but respect how resolved he is, clearly seeing him as a "Superb". Raymond though, can't help but feel sad about how Lancer had to live her life, waiting for so long for her end to finally come, how lonely Lancer must've been for all those years since her most successful student Cú Chulainn left to continue his journey. Even if Lancer has said that Raymond doesn't need to do anything with helping her with her own problems, he stills feels that he wants to make her happy and feel loved since she's never been able to experience both for a very long time. Raymond's personality in Fate/Reverse is similar to his Fate/Revive one, though his hatred for Magi is more simmered down but tends to get on with many of them. He is also more sociable towards his relative Caules and every now and then visits the Forvedge household to see how things are going. Despite being the host for Graham during Shadows & Lightning, Raymond couldn't help but notice there was something about the Caster Servant that made him feel nostalgic, yet he had no idea who she was despite feeling a strong desire to be at her side. Role Fate/Revive Before he he heads to Kotomine Church to announce his involvement as a Master of the Revived Grail War, Raymond comes across a spirit of young girl, who states that he better hurry up and summon his Servant if he doesn't want to die, after that she disappears. While he was looking for a suitable location to summon his Servant, several members of the D.M.E.S. ambushed him and intended to capture him dead or alive. Raymond ran towards a derelict apartment and decided to summon his Servant there and then, as his pursuers began to close in on him. He succeeds in the summoning of Scáthach of the Lancer class, who kills all of Raymond's pursuers. After taking Lancer around Fuyuki for a long time, Raymond and his Servant are ambushed by the D.M.E.S., this time Harold Radcliffe and his Servant Saber lead the attack on them. The battle between Lancer and Saber is cut short when Berserker appears intending to kill all enemies present, but Raymond and Lancer manage to escape from the invisible mad Servant's wrath. During the early stages of the war, the bond between Raymond and Lancer begins to grow, albeit slowly. Raymond feels that throughout most of her entire life, Lancer had been alone by herself with no one to keep her company, as a result she had become very bitter about being alive. So while the two would go out patrolling, Raymond would also try to brighten Lancer up by taking her to various places around Miyama and Shinto. During their time in the shopping mall, Raymond and Lancer sense the presence of Rider along with the Servant's Master, Luviagelita Edelfelt, however before they could either confront each other, Caster shows up with his statue warriors to ambush and kill Raymond and Luvia. Both Masters form an immediate truce and have their Servants defend them while they and Rakshana escape to the rooftop where Berserker awaits for them, only for Assassin to intervene and and let them escape. Afterwards, Luvia asks Raymond for an alliance with her and Rin since both Caster and Berserker are also in an alliance and have become a serious threat, though reluctant, Raymond agrees to the offer. Soon though, Harold Radcliffe, Saber and other D.M.E.S. members launch an attack outside Raymond's apartment. Harold has Saber use Lamh Dearg which forces Raymond, Lancer, Rakshana, Luvia and Rider out of the apartment in a demoralizing state. Though they are in a predicament, Raymond and the others manage to fight back, however one of the members fires a spell that would kill Raymond but Rakshana manages to jump in front and take the killing blow herself. After ordering Lancer via Command Seal to use Gáe Bolg on the magus that struck Rakshana, Raymond tries to heal the homunculi but unfortunately she dies in his arms, leaving Raymond despairing and wanting revenge on Harold. Both he and Lancer head for the docks in Fuyuki where the D.M.E.S. members are hiding, Raymond leaves Lancer to deal with Saber as he heads for the sewer entrance to look for Harold. After finding Harold and the other D.M.E.S. members Raymond fights them intending on making them pay for Rakshana's death, until Caster appears with Berserker and his statue warriors intending on killing both Raymond and Harold. However, fortune is on Raymond's side as Assassin, Rider and Luvia arrive and fight off the enemy. Lancer soon arrives, having defeated Saber, and together Raymond and his allies escape the sewers as Harold and the D.M.E.S. members are left to be killed by the Caster/Berserker alliance. Realizing that he almost got himself killed thus nearly making Rakshana's sacrifice in vain, Raymond finally breaks down. A few days later after burying Rakshana's body in the graveyard of Kotomine church, Raymond and Luvia are visited by Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya who discuss what to do now with the Caster/Berserker alliance. The next day, Raymond is ambushed and knocked unconscious by the Einzbern homunculi and taken to the Einzbern residence as prisoner. During this time, the spirit of the young girl, Illyasviel von Einzbern, appears in his mind, asking him to befriend a homunculus named Sella at the Einzbern residence. After regaining consciousness, Raymond comes face to face with Berserker's Master Jubstacheit von Einzbern. Jubstacheit attempts to convince Raymond to side with him and Zouken Matou, though Raymond refuses. He is then kept in the dungeon with the homunculi Sella and Liese watching over him. While he is imprisoned, he makes small talk with the two homunculi, managing to get them to speak to him. When Raymond senses his Servant arriving at the Einzbern residence to rescue him, Raymond convinces Sella and Liese to let him out, which they do so since their conversations with each other started forming a bond between them, Raymond makes it that he busted himself out of the dungeon by destroying the door and electrocute both maids a little. Raymond eventually reunites with Lancer, Luvia, Rider and Shirou and all five of them then decide to escape the Einzbern residence, however both Jubstacheit and Berserker stop them, which forces Rider to stay behind and fight the Servant of madness while the others escape. Rider is eventually eliminated soon after. Knowing that they are at a disadvantage after Rider's elimination, Raymond and allies discuss what the next move will be. The spirit of Illyasviel appears before Raymond once again, revealing that Caster is hiding at the Nagusame Shrine in Shinto and that he is beginning to make a move. After telling the others where Caster is, Raymond and the others head for the Servant's hideout. However, Jubstacheit and Berserker intercept them, Assassin decides to stay behind and fight Berserker like Rider did while the others deal with Caster. Soon Raymond and the others arrive at Caster's hideout, surprised to see ATONER there who was waiting to assist them. They all storm into Caster's palace as Lancer deals with the sorceror, Raymond and ATONER manage to get inside the Reality Marble that houses his Terracotta Army inside and destroy every statue. Lancer eventually defeats Caster with her Noble Phantasm, Gate of Skye. Soon after leaving Caster's destroyed palace, Raymond, Lancer and Luvia go with ATONER to Kotomine Church while Shirou and Rin (who sensed and revealed her Servant's elimination) head for Emiya residence to pick up a few things before coming to the church themselves. While at the church, Raymond and Lancer have a heartfelt talk, with Raymond admitting his feelings for her and what he intends to do after they stop the Grail. Later, Luvia tells Raymond that Shirou has been killed and Rin was found in a catatonic state. Raymond and Lancer immediately sense the re-awakening of Angra Mainyu, the evil sealed in Raymond's left arm due to Mentis Defensor breaks free and gets absorbed by the Grail. Raymond, Lancer and ATONER head for Tohsaka mansion where the Grail had appeared, Lancer stays behind at Fuyuki bridge in order to fight Berserker while Raymond ends up having to face Jubstacheit on the streets of Miyama, ATONER heads for Tohsaka mansion by himself. Raymond fights Jubstacheit and wins, Einzbern tries to cheap shot Raymond from behind as he is about to leave, however one of the tentacles coming from the Grail strikes Jubstacheit from behind, killing him. Raymond continues to Tohsaka mansion and reaches the foot of the Grail where he is sees a weakened ATONER and Sakura Matou, who is now completely possessed by Angra Mainyu after learning that Shirou had been murdered. Raymond fights back against Angra Mainyu but is soon overwhelmed, Raymond tries to stall time to prevent Angra Mainyu from killing him, eventually it pays off as Lancer shows up and she and ATONER fight Angra Mainyu. In the end, Raymond uses ATONER's sword IMA-NO-TSURUGI, which is revealed to be a holy weapon that can purify evil away from a person in Angra Mainyu, freeing Sakura in the process. Raymond and Lancer run from the Grail as far as they can as ATONER then sacrifices himself and destroys the Grail for good. Afterwards, Lancer herself disappears and Raymond promises that he will find a way to get to the Land of Shadow and see her again. Fate/Reverse: Shadows & Lightning During the events of Fate/Reverse, Raymond came across a fractured dimensional rift which the hand of Raimundus pulls him into the sealed dimension of DEAD FUYUKI. Fortunately for Raymond, he comes across the Heroic Spirit Graham who doesn't have the means to be a Servant so Raymond offers his body as a vessel for Graham as a way of surviving in DEAD FUYUKI, thus the Heroic Spirit and Raymond merge as a Pseudo-Servant. Abilities Raymond is someone who prefers to work on creating new magecraft spells rather than focus on the more traditionalist ones that Magi tend to study, while this tends to make people believe that Raymond is an inferior Magus compared to the others, the newly created ones Raymond has come up with has saved him from very nasty situations while those stated to be better than Raymond are not so fortunate. The Ezard family, including Raymond, are known practitioners of Lightning magecraft (雷の魔術, Kaminari no majutsu), which isn't of the Five Great Elements like Fire and Wind are but it is undeniably one of the strongest and hardest to use elements known. Through each generation, Raymond's family have gone through trial and error having to perfect and master an element that is respectively difficult to use, but by the time of the sixth generation, they have slowly developed an immunity towards the effects of electricity, Raymond himself is close to being the first person in the family to have the correct resilience and vital strength to use Lightning magecraft perfectly. Raymond uses a Mystic Code he had crafted himself called THUNOR (スーノール, S''ūnōru''), a 14 inch steel rod used as if it was a wizard's wand, Raymond can fire Lightning magecraft from the tip of THUNOR as it is channeled through the rod from Raymond's hand. Raymond also modified THUNOR as a Safety Suppression Device (安全抑制装置, Anzen Yokusei Sōchi) for his Lightning magecraft, so that the chances of releasing an overload of lightning thus severely damaging himself would be as low as can be. Raymond has a numerous set of Lightning based spells used to attack or support. For attack, he mainly uses Neulheitys ("Paralysis") that focuses on paralyzing a living target without the need to kill them completely. Bleaystan ("Bomb") is an attack that behaves like a proximity mine, when Raymond shoots one out, it appears like a ball of light before becoming transparent, remaining there for a period of time before dissipating or a target is nearby, when the latter occurs, the ball of light suddenly appears before the target and then explodes. Polt ("Blast") is an attack that revolves in a sudden discharge of lightning blasting out of TARANIS. Gloas ("Shine") is a spell where Raymond uses his lightning to make THUNOR into a personal flashlight. Cliwe ("Sword") and Ard-Cliwe ("Greatsword") enables Raymond to channel out lightning from THUNOR and have it like it was a electric laser sword like those from classic sci-fi movies. In Fate/Reverse, Raymond had managed to develop an even more powerful version of the Ard-Cliwe called the Thrúdheim Ard-Cliwe ("Greatsword of Thrúdheim") in which the generated lightning from THUNOR forms itself into a towering giant sword of pure thunder that, at maximum power, is capable enough to reduce a major downtown complex into ashed rubble, of course using this powerful attack heavily drains Raymond of mana so afterwards it is vital for him to not just perform a mana transfer ritual but to also absorb electricity from an outside source. Raymond also uses alchemy, given that it is something that helps him with the kind of magecraft he uses, everything else though he merely takes to a basic level. He is known to have taken a leaf out of Waver Velvet's book over what kind of tools to use in alchemy, since he considers it as "one of those kind of things you just can't ignore". Raymond is interested in wanting to learn about Rune magic like his Servant Lancer, though he feels that he doesn't possess the correct magical circuits to actually use them. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Master (Fate/Revive) Category:Protagonist characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Magi Category:Humans Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse)